


Tales are Old in Hollywood

by runicsecret



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney Movies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicsecret/pseuds/runicsecret
Summary: Since the Apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale have been swapping interests. Then movie night begins to get inserting.





	Tales are Old in Hollywood

Aziraphale stepped out of the taxi to face the increasingly familiar dark building. He took a deep breath and stepped forth, not quite sure what to expect. Why sure, he understood the tale of  **_La Belle et la Bête_ ** , it had only been around since the 1700s, although the angel could hardly be held responsible for Madame de Villenueve’s story. 

When Crowley said that their next exchange of culture would be watching a movie called ‘Beauty and the Beast’, Aziraphale was taken back and did not know quite what to think. Well, best try to and trust the demon, they did save the world right?

So he rang the bell and let out the breath he had taken and didn’t realize he had held. 

“Its open, Angel!” said the silky voice through the box.   

He swallowed, trying to relubricate his throat as he opened the door. He had opened it a good half dozen times before, but this time it was feeling heavier. Did the demon not understand the story of Beauty and the Beast?

“Az, I got the real life version, didn’t think you’d appreciate the cartoon. But, I figured it's based on a book, so it would be a good place to start as far as movies go. Disney has a bunch of stories to movies, but this is one of the better live action ones.”

“Ah, I see.” Crowley had no idea, his poor innocent demon had no clue. Aziraphale stole a kind smile as he took his coat off and hung it up. “I brought some small cakes.”

“Oh good, I think little of food unless it is to take you out. I do have tea. And various alcohol.”

“Tea would be fine, dear boy,” Aziraphale said, turning back around as the demon flitted back into the kitchen. 

Flitted?

Why yes. That is the best way to describe it. The demon was indeed going from room to room as though he had never fallen. It was adorable to see, if Aziraphale was actually permitted to see. 

“Go be comfortable on the couch, angel! There are blankets and I’ve bought more pillows for you.”

Aziraphale poked his head around the corner and saw what Crowley meant. What had been a rather barren room with just a table and two chairs in an art deco style now had what Aziraphale could recognize as a sectional, with various blankets on the back and pillow types littered the cushions. He walked in and sat awkwardly down, this couch being significantly more plush than the one in the bookshop. As Crowley walked in he looked up.

“All you need is a dog.”

“Nope, had enough of worrying about dogs for a while there.”

“Fair enough, Crowley.”

The red haired man placed the tea cups on the table, “Ready?”

“I have no option, considering you actually read a book with me.”

Aziraphale’s breath hitched at the smile he was flashed. So caught up he was that he wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming amount of noise that washed over him like an assault of the senses. He jumped, thus also falling further back into the sectional. He then was suddenly watching people moving around on the screen and singing, not unlike the plays they had attended over a century ago. 

“What do you think?” Crowley said, looking over and reaching behind Aziraphale for one of his favorite plush blankets. 

“It is certainly a bit different, but keeps the tone of the book. It is updated for today’s sensibilities I suppose. Certainly not a first edition,” he said, training his eyes on the screen, fighting the heat against his skin from the demon being mere inches away. 

“Ehh, they make the story fit the medium and such,” Crowley commented.

And so they did. As Belle was captured and taken to the castle and she began to discover more and more of The Beast’s hidden qualities. Then, suddenly the tone shifts to something far more romantic. A greater string orchestra begins with Belle and The Beast as she swept into the room and he descended down the stairs. 

Aziraphale stole a glance glance at the demon sitting next to him. Most people would make him be the beast. But no, not Aziraphale. To the angel, the man sitting next to him was Belle, with endless curiosity and timeless beauty. 

Then the lyrics kicked in and Aziraphale’s eyes went wide. 

 

_ Tale as old as time _

_ True as it can be _

_ Barely even friends _

_ Then somebody bends _

_ Unexpectedly _

 

Was this a joke? Who was playing the joke?

“Crowley, do you know what this story is about?” 

“Ehhh, knowing Hollywood? Love.”

“Then why choose it?”

“I did say it was Hollywood,” Crowley shrugs as if that explains everything. 

“Do” Aziraphale begins “do you not see the parallels?”

“Fancy yourself a beauty?”

Aziraphale blushed but fought through it, reaching up and over to grab Crowley’s glasses. 

“No, my dear boy,” he said with shakey words, “I would say you are.”

And as Crowley’s glasses are peeled off and Mrs. Potts sang about finding you can change, the two looked at one another. Crowley shifted and reached forward, long lanky fingers brushing Aziraphale’s cheek. 

“Then I am the luckiest Belle to have received the most handsome Beast in existence.”

“Are you sure?”

“I believe as you would say, it is an ineffable plan,” the demon said with a smile as he leaned in to chastely kiss the angel. 

“So you did pick this one!”

“No, it seriously could have been any movie. It wouldn’t have mattered any.”

“Damn you, demon,” Aziraphale whispered back against Crowley’s lips. 

Crowley took that as an invitation and used his hand to cup under the angel’s chin to go for a deeper kiss. Aziraphale pulled the blanked it off and moved over closely before putting it back over them. 

“Now, shall we see how this ends?”

“Angel, you know where this goes you’ve read it!”

“Yes, but still,” he said with a sigh, before feeling the angel’s hand around his, “oh alright. We will watch the forsaken movie.”

“Next week is book week, remember!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Cozibizzle on Tumblr!


End file.
